Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organisation. He is somewhat uptight, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the de facto leader of the pets. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Personality Out of all the pets, Russell definitely would be considered the most sane of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. Development and design Russell Ferguson was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows he had a very different appearance, with different spikes and ears. He also had a brown face and belly, and wore a pink tie. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, he was named "Winston".Original names from DVD According to Julie McNally Cahill, his original last name was "Fergus, in honor of an awesome cat she used to have".Julie McNally Cahill via Twitter Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. Other Outfits *Spy clothing *A green bowtie during an imagination spot. *Hawaiian shirt (As "Fun Russell") *hula (grass skirt and bra) *Star Trek, yellow shirt and black pants. *Scottish outfit *Light blue dress with gloves and a cowgirl hat. *In Frenemies, he wears a tuxedo. Quotes *''"I AM NOT A HUMANARIAN! I AM AN ANIMAL!"'' *''"I'm a hedgehog!"'' Trivia *In one episode, Russell does something similar to a "spindash". A move that originated from the popular game series: Sonic The Hedgehog. *Despite not being a dog, he won the pageant in "Terriers and Tiaras". *Blythe secretly admits to him in the first season finale that she will miss him the most out of the pets during the summer, meaning he may be her favorite. *When Russell exclaims "I AM AN ANIMAL!" in "What Did You Say?" it is an inversion of Joseph Merrick's line in the film "The Elephant Man". *His first name might've been inspired by a character from the film "Once Upon a Forest" whom is a hedgehog. *A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. Gallery fun_russel____lps___vector_by_kotanom-d5puu8e.png|Fun Russell lps_s1-ep7-image01_570x420.jpg Fun Russell.png Tumblr mdw8auG4vr1r6q3v5o1 1280.png|Russell apologizes to Minka. Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101_Still10.jpg Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHgx8etbHcaIjh 1 l.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg lps-s1-ep07-image04_570x420.jpg Hasbro_Russell_Hula_Outfit.jpg|Hula Russell for the win! Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Zoe and Russell.png LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo5_400.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo5_400.png|Starring Russell as Captain Kirk... tumblr_mikwh4Dey61s0wzbuo1_1280.png|"No one's driving the truck!" LPS-114-3 570x420.jpg|Russell daydreaming about going to school LPS-114-4_570x420.jpg|"I got an award- and it looks just like me!" Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5 500.png Humanarian.jpg|A Humanarian tumblr_mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo7_500.png|Were-hedgehog! (Sonic: Unleashed reference?) screenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-17.jpg|Looking good, Russell! screenCapture 14.04.13 20-08-00.jpg|Russinka shipping detected! bandicam 2013-04-22 19-05-58-217.jpg|Russell the pediatrician! image.jpg|Russell Tumblr midor3I0sp1s008vgo10 1280.png LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg 335px-Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_Wolf-i-fied!.jpg LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg LPS_021_13_570x420.jpg|"Thank you, darlings, for this great reward!" osbwc1.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso2_1280.jpg|Russell throughout the show. Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Tumblr mkt8ba4IuO1rcg886o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Super Intelligence.png Super Pets.png airplane_.jpg Voice in the Fire.png Penny.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg 320px-Littest pet shop dance.png Russell-ferguson.png References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males